1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to snow plows, and more particularly to a snow plow that can be operatively carried on the rear of a vehicle and disposed in positions of plow blade elevation and fixed positions of traverse.
2. Background Art
The prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 945,787, discloses an ice field scraper; U.S. Pat. No. 1,020,727 discloses a snow plow; U.S. Pat. No. 1,401,614 discloses a road drag; U.S. Pat. No. 1,704,016 discloses a snow plow; U.S. Pat. No. 2,059,818 discloses scientific snow removal and self loading truck; U.S. Pat. No. 2,333,361 discloses a snow removing apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,631 discloses a multiple, adjustable blade scraper; U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,930 discloses a snow grader; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,447 discloses a multiblade snowplow vehicle.